


The Rough Life of Nick Wilde

by PizzaSteve3902



Series: The "Life of..." [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bunnyburrow (Zootopia), F/M, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaSteve3902/pseuds/PizzaSteve3902
Summary: Nick Wilde has had a rough life. It always has been, and always will be. His childhood was rough, his school years were rough, and his post-high school life was rough. He made a living hustling mammals with his only real friend, Finnick. But recently, he met Officer Judy Hopps. She saw more in him, and hustled him into helping her. He developed a bond to her that he couldn’t understand. She was a bunny, but he was a fox. Prey have always looked down on him, but not her, which made her intriguing. She got him to join the police force, and the academy was one of the hardest few months he had ever gone through. But with Judy’s help, he solved his first case his first day. Nick started to feel his life was getting better, and it was all because of this one bunny that saw more in him than everyone else.





	The Rough Life of Nick Wilde

**Author's Note:**

> I am still new at AO3, and I am doing a trial run for this story. Bear with me as I learn the ropes.

_ It’s longer! _

_ It’s gorier! _

_ It’s now rated M! _

_ It has good grammar! _

_ It’s better than ever before! _

_ It’s now not as similar to other fanfics! _

_Welcome to the expanded and rewritten version of_ The Rough Life of Nick Wilde _!_

_ Please watch  _ Zootopia Extended Ending: Parody _ on YouTube if you haven’t yet. I have references to it later, so watch it to be filled in on what happens right after the movie in this timeline. _

* * *

 

**Chapter 1 – The Mission:**

Nick Wilde has had a rough life. It always has been, and always will be. His childhood was rough, his school years were rough, and his post-high school life was rough. He made a living hustling mammals with his only real friend, Finnick. But recently, he met Officer Judy Hopps. She saw more in him, and hustled him into helping her. He developed a bond to her that he couldn’t understand. She was a bunny, but he was a fox. Prey have always looked down on him, but not her, which made her intriguing. She got him to join the police force, and the academy was one of the hardest few months he had ever gone through. But with Judy’s help, he solved his first case his first day. Nick started to feel his life was getting better, and it was all because of this one bunny that saw more in him than everyone else.

* * *

 

The ZPD. The place where mammals of all sizes go when a crime has been committed against them. 

A small reddish-orange mammal ran up the stairs into the building. He quickly ran through the halls of the building, eventually ending up in a room full of cubicles. He landed on a seat in one and took a deep breath.

“You’re late,” a female voice said from the other side of the cubical wall. “Again.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” the mammal replied.

“Bogo will have your head for this, Nick.”

“Bogo doesn’t have to know about this, Carrots.”

“Know about what?” asked Chief Bogo.

“Oh! Uh, nothing! Nothing. I wasn’t hiding anything,” Nick lied.

“You better not be late tomorrow. I've got a special assignment for both you and Officer Hopps," he said. 

“Ooh! A  _ special _ assignment!” Nick said with glee.

“Shut up, Wilde!” Bogo snapped. Bogo then took a deep breath. “Don’t make me regret this, but I’m sending you two on an undercover mission.”

“But, city cops like us don’t really do undercover missions,” Judy Hopps said. “Usually an agency like the MCB would do something like that.”

“I know, but District Director Winter requested you two.”

“Director Winter?” Nick asked. “Never heard of him.”

“ _ He _ is a  _ she _ , Wilde,” Bogo said. “Skye Winter.”

“Well then, what’s the op we’re doing?” Nick asked.

“Drug-dealing gang,” Bogo said. “They’ve been in operation for over thirty years, but they never did anything big enough to justify taking them down… until now.”

“What did they do?” Judy asked.

“They were one of the ones who supplied Night Howlers to Bellwether. They recently started conducting experiments of their own to make steroids and other illegal drugs based on Night Howlers.”

“So we need to keep those off the streets, and contain what has gotten on the streets,” Judy said.

“Correct,” Bogo said. “We have a small team of our own undercover agents to assist you. They’ll meet with you after your patrol tomorrow.”

“Alright, sir. We’ll be ready for it!” Judy said, saluting.

* * *

 

“So…” Nick started as Judy was driving the cruiser down the streets the next day. “What do you think about going undercover?”

“What do I think?” Judy asked as she turned down a one-way street.

“Yeah. I know what  _ I  _ think, so what do  _ you _ think?”

“It sounds… challenging, to say the least.”

“How so?”

“Well, it just seems to be—how do I put this—different from what I’m used to.”

“Yeah, of course it’s gonna be different, Carrots!”

“Yeah, it’s just scary to do something like this.”

“Hey! What’s that?” Nick said, pointing to a motorcycle coming towards them from the other end of the street.

“This is a one-way,” Judy said, flipping the lights on just as the motorcycle passed them.

Judy backed out into the other street—luckily it was empty—and began chase of the motorcycle.

Once the driver realized they were chasing him, he sped up. Judy turned the siren on and began the real chase. 

“Time for some epic chase music!” Nick said, turning the radio on.  _ You Really Got Me _ by Lamb Halen began playing.

“I’m trying to drive, here!” Judy said.

“This helps concentration!” Nick said, playing air guitar along with the guitar riff and bobbing his head to the music.

“Whatever.”

The driver of the motorcycle turned into an alleyway, but he didn’t know it had a very large fence in the middle. Nick and Judy jumped out of the cruiser and pulled out their guns.

“Freeze! ZPD!” Judy yelled.

The driver whipped the helmet off his head, revealing a wolf’s head underneath, and began trying to climb up the elephant-sized fence. 

“You better stop! She’s gonna get mad!” Nick said, trying to climb after the wolf.

“No way, dude!” the wolf said, jumping down onto the other side.

Meanwhile, Judy had run over to the other side of the building to catch him off. But just as she made it, the wolf ran by her, pushing a trash can over, blocking her path. Nick had made it over the fence and joined Judy as she began chase.

“Go cut him off at Bovine Avenue!” Nick said. “You’re faster than me!”

“On it!” Judy said as she ran down an alleyway.

Luckily, there was little foot traffic at this time of day, but there were still a few mammals walking around that Nick had to dodge.

“ZPD! Out of my way!” Nick yelled as he dodged a polar bear. “Look out!” Nick said as he jumped over a group of mice walking along.

Eventually, he saw the wolf duck into an alleyway. Nick followed him in. there was a brick wall at the other end, so he couldn’t escape.

“Nowhere to run, man,” Nick said, reaching for his gun.

But before Nick could grab it, a gunshot rang out, followed by immense pain in Nick’s right foot. The wolf had a smoking pistol in his paw. He then ran off into the street, only for Judy to tackle him to the ground.

“Great work, Nick!” Judy said as she slapped the pawcuffs on the wolf. “Nick?” All she got in response was a moan form the fox. “Nick!” Judy ran up to her partner, who was still in extreme pain from the gunshot wound in his foot.

“It hurts so bad!” Nick exclaimed.

“Hang on!” Judy said. “Dispatch! Send an ambulance to my location! Officer Wilde is down!”

“Roger that, Officer Hopps!” Clawhauser responded through the radio.

“Hang on, Nick!” Judy said.

“You know, this is a first,” Nick said. “I’ve never been shot before.”

“You’re joking at a time like this?”

“Gunshot wounds can’t change who I am, Carrots.”

“True, I guess.”

“It still hurts, though.”

Soon, the ambulance arrived to take Nick to the hospital.

* * *

 

After the surgery, Nick was sitting up in his bed, eating some scrambled eggs. Judy then walked in.

“Hey, Carrots! how’s it going?” Nick said, pushing the tray away from the bed.

“Pretty good. Just came to see how you’re doing,” Judy said, sitting on the end of the bed. “Does it hurt?”

“Pfft! Nick Wilde doesn’t feel pain!”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I do this?”

“What are you—OW!”

“Oh, so you  _ do _ feel pain. Interesting.”

“Ok, ok. Fine. I do have pain sometimes.”

“Doctor said you can go home tomorrow as long as you keep off your feet and rest.”

“Rest is my middle name!”

“Really? I thought it was Pi—”

“Never mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know how you like this version compared to the old one over on fanfiction.net on my profile.


End file.
